


What Videos?

by Chessapeake



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessapeake/pseuds/Chessapeake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Lizzie put her foot in her mouth and turned off the camera? This author's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Videos?

“Why don’t you watch my videos?”

“What videos?”

Lizzie leapt from her chair and turned off the video camera. I still sat, staring at the back of her dress as she remained as she was. “Lizzie?” I repeated, fighting a tone of panic. What in god’s name had I just walked into. “What videos?”

“Nothing!” She quickly spun around. I could still see that fiery anger in her eyes and the set of her jaw. “It’s...”

She was going to lie to me. The minx was going to stand there and tell me a lie after saying-- _to my face no less_ \--that I was a terrible person for keeping my friend from making a huge mistake. It’s not like I called her sister a slut or anything, Bing just wasn’t very good at life-decisions. Not unlike many people in my life.

She’d even had the audacity to taunt me about George, that conniving, malicious snake of a man. How close were the two of them? They’d seemed rather friendly at Carters now that I think back on the night. She’d even been looking for him at Bing’s birthday celebration. Could George have _known_ about my feelings for this girl and intended to use her against me? Impossible.

I was still waiting for her to speak. “Look. I’ve made a couple of youtube videos.” She fiddled with her fingers and started to speak quite rapidly. “It’s really nothing, I have to do some things like this for my graduate thesis and they’re pretty much just me rambling about my life and my sisters and I use the comments and view counts to support a theory I’m working on for the use of media in the current generation and cultural climate, they’re really nothing.”

I rose to my feet. She talked about me in her videos for her thesis project. What had she said about me? Well, surely it was obvious: she had talked about my horrible behavior to her and her sister. She had blathered to the entire world her intentionally negative impressions of me and probably my friends too.

“You.. talk about me in them.”

“I...” She seemed to be looking around the room for the end of her own sentence. Well there was my answer.

“I appreciate your time, Lizzie.”

On my way back to my hotel room I put in a call to my lawyer. No one just slandered the name of Darcy all willy-nilly as their vengeful fancies guided them. Not even Lizzie. How dare she.

I told Fitz I would be indisposed the rest of the evening, and he sent a reply of vague encouragement I can only assume meant that he was under the impression Lizzie and I would be sleeping together. I was too angry to trust myself with a reply.

Once secured in my own room with a bottle of scotch from a brand I had a little faith in and my customized laptop, I did a google search.

_‘Lizzie Bennet-This is My Diary-YouTube’_ the very first result. I was an idiot and a clueless fool.

_“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune... must be in want of a wife. My mom gave each of us one of these last Christmas...”_

I chuckled, then quickly stopped. This was the same girl I’d just been in an office room with, attempting to explain how I felt about her, I was not allowed to be attracted to her while I watched her personal smear-campaign against me.

A few hours later, I was less clueless, but still a fool and an idiot. The evening had grown late, but I rose anyways. I felt enlightened, aware, and oddly... humbled. She was obviously unaware of George’s true involvement with my family. She had no way of knowing what he was beneath all that charm. But as far as things went with Jane... I am not a man too self-absorbed to know when I could have made a mistake. But that night when Caroline texted me for a favor.. surely that couldn’t be denied. Could it?

Regardless, I needed to defend myself; explain my perspective of things. If it were a day previously, I would have attempted to confront her myself. But this had proved to be a poor strategy and so I revised my plan. The stationary and writing kit I’d packed should still be in my carry-on luggage. With this finally in hand, I began.

_To: Elizabeth Bennet_

_Please don’t worry, Lizzie, these pages don’t contain another disgusting confession of love in iambic pentameter. I only want to defend myself as a flawed man, not the monster you seem to think I am..._


End file.
